


Broken Armistice

by minniebot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, everyone is trans i don't make the rules, wulf uses they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebot/pseuds/minniebot
Summary: Wulf sees how he looks at the drow. It is a look they haven't seen for many years.They know what it means.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Eodwulf, Implied Wulf/Bren, implied Essek/Caleb
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Broken Armistice

"You know that look in his eyes is for your spells and not for _you_ , _ja?_ "

"And yet he looks at me. I can't say I've seen him do the same for you."

Essek's eyes remain undimmed, though his cheeks and the tips of his ears are flushed a lovely maroon. Eodwulf's features remain steady, though their eyes burn with fury.

"He does not have to look at me for me to know that he remains my _Bren_ ," Wulf growls, hips snapping down hard into Essek's with a wet _squelch_. Their arms cage the drow's shoulders. Their thrust bounces them down into the rickety mattress.

"So angry," Essek murmurs, his hands lifting to peruse the strong features of Wulf's face. "Between you and Caleb, I wonder just how they teach you to handle your emotions in your _precious Empire._ "

Essek had made his intent clear over the first set of meetings. Eodwulf had met his eyes over Caleb's shoulder, crossed their arms, and jerked their chin back. When Essek had glided ahead of them to the living quarters, they had _not_ reached out and grabbed him by the cape and thrown him against a wall.

Wulf growls. "Has he touched you?" they snarl, lifting one hand from the mattress and pressing it down against Essek's sternum. "Have _you_ touched _him?_ "

"You think so small," Essek sighs, knees pressing into Wulf's sides as they piston even harder into him. "Are you even capable of thinking larger? Is this why he left you behind?"

They had entered the room second, after a grueling attempt to wait and minimize suspicion, and it was only their reflexes that had allowed them to catch the cock and harness that had come flying at their face. Essek sat on the edge of the bed, naked already from the waist down, one leg propped up, thin fingers playing with dark, damp labia.

"Yes, then," Wulf snaps, putting all of their weight on Essek's chest so that they can reach down and harshly rub his clit. "Is this something you do often? Find Empire soldiers to fuck you senseless?"

Essek breaks for the first time, letting out a long, high moan. "Not often," he purrs afterwards, reaching behind Wulf's head to tug on their hair. "I'm partial to the accent," he considers, and almost at the same time Wulf feels his hand leave their neck they _also_ feel the familiar press of a Mage Hand into their cunt. "Or maybe just the _rage._ "

The emotion goes undenied, and Eodwulf leaves marks on the drow for Bren to find.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT UP I'M ON EPISODE 72
> 
> THIS ENDS ABRUPTLY BUT I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM


End file.
